Various technologies exist for voice communication over a network. For example, a user may use a dedicated device, such as a telephone, or software dedicated for voice communication, such as a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) application to participate in voice communication. In another example, a user may participate in voice communication via a browser application. In order to enable voice and video communication in browser applications, an application programming interface (API), referred to as Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC), has been developed. Voice communication service providers may need to integrate WebRTC functionalities into existing infrastructures.